When I see you again
by Natasha Ann Shields
Summary: Lo vio partir, ahora desde la misma plataforma de aterrizaje. Él la esperaría y ella estaría impaciente por volver a verlo.


**Disclaimer:** Robotech pertenece a su creador, Carl Macek.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Revolución de los Fandoms"_.

 **World:** Robotech

 **Ubicación:** Robotech: Prelude to The Shadow Chronicles. Antes de la rebelión de Edwards.

 **Pareja:** Breetai & Dana Sterling

 **Advertencias:** Chan (Relación en la cual uno de los personajes es mayor que el otro)

 **Beta Reader:** MNatalia

* * *

 **When I see you again**

* * *

Con el paso habitual después de una junta, Dana se dirigió hacia su camarote. Después de establecer una alianza con otras razas y obtener tecnología que les llevaría a la más probable victoria contra el invid, aún no tenían autorización para apoyar la defensa que el personal de la Base Aluce había construido en la Luna.

Un traidor. La amenaza interna era latente, aunque aún no se lograba identificar la fuga. Era lo único que faltaba para que esos fueran nombrados los peores años de la Fuerza Expedicionaria Robotech. Se suponía debían crear una comisión investigadora del caso, pero no se había comentado nada acerca de eso en la reunión. Dana creía que los almirantes Hunter tenían la sospecha de que alguien dentro del alto mando estaba involucrado en sabotear las misiones dedicadas a establecer de forma definitiva la alianza con los Centinelas.

Estaba abstraída completamente en sus pensamientos, lo cual le permitió a su atacante moverse sin mayor esfuerzo a su alrededor. La mano sobre su boca despertó a Dana, quien reaccionó golpeando las costillas de quien se encontraba detrás de ella, pero al parecer no surtió el efecto deseado ya que de todas formas logró arrastrarla hasta un cuarto al azar en el pasillo. Se escuchó la cerradura al activarse y los brazos de quien la sujetaba desaparecieron para darle espacio; las luces del cuarto eran suaves, pero al acostumbrarse pudo observar que se encontraba en lo que parecía una sala de reuniones. La persona detrás de ella se movió revelando su identidad cubierta por un tipo de casco que le permitía a su dueño conservar completa su visión. Liberándose de la sorpresa, Dana comenzó a hablar.

—Siempre es un gusto, Breetai. Aunque no era necesario el intento de secuestro —su voz denotaba molestia.

Ignorando cualquier intento de provocación por parte de la comandante, Breetai respondió estoicamente.

—Se me ha asignado comunicarte tu nueva asignación. La comisión que investigará los accidentes de las últimas semanas ha sido seleccionada por el almirante Hunter —eso llamó la atención de Dana—. Es una misión de alto secreto, por lo cual solo se la ha asignado a quienes tienen su completa confianza.

Dana desde la pared en la cual se había recostado por el cansancio interrumpió a Breetai.

—No hay necesidad de palabras amables, esto no es una reunión con el consejo —las duras palabras de la comandante eran ciertas. Lo que sucedía no se podía explicar como accidentes, estaba más que claro que eran producidos por alguien de forma intencional—. ¿Y por qué la policía militar no ha sido avisada y se le ha asignado la investigación?

Una pregunta válida. Los recuerdos de Nova Satori aún estaban presentes en su mente. Nadie podía ser tan persistente ni estar tan comprometido con el deber como los miembros de la policía militar. La respuesta de Breetai fue contundente.

—No tienen autorización para ver los archivos confidenciales del alto mando —los ojos de Dana se abrieron expresando su sorpresa—. Se nos ha asignado como parte de la comisión y solo tenemos unas semanas para determinar el origen de los incidentes.

—¿Quién más es parte de la comisión? —preguntó Dana al ver que Breetai comenzaba a retirarse.

—Mañana lo sabrás. Los almirantes han fijado una reunión a las 800 horas en sus habitaciones —Breetai activó los sensores de la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente. Antes de salir completamente de la sala y con una chispa de humor en su voz le dijo—. Asegúrate de no llegar tarde.

* * *

Después de la reunión del día siguiente con Rick y Lisa, en la que también se encontraban sus padres, un par de oficiales del puente del SDF-3 y los pilotos líderes de ciertos escuadrones, Dana se encontró revisando expedientes de servicio juntó a Breetai. Aún cuando la tarea que le habían encomendado era más que importante, se encontró rápidamente aburrida por las miles y miles de letras que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Al levantar la mirada de los expedientes, Dana se dio cuenta de que Breetai parecía acostumbrado al trabajo de oficina. Dispuesta a disolver la pesada atmósfera que la llevaba a un estado de somnolencia extrema, comenzó a atormentar a Breetai.

—Dios mío, ¿acaso nunca te aburres de esto? —exclamó señalando las paredes.

Un expresión extraña cruzó el rostro del zentraedi.

—¿Las paredes? —si la parte superior del rostro azulado del coronel hubiese sido visible, Dana se habría dado cuenta de que su ceja izquierda se había levantado mientras hablaba.

La rubia rodó los ojos gruñendo, pero se estiró sobre la mesa acercándose a él para volver a hablar.

—¿El encierro? ¿No extrañas la acción? ¿Algo que no sea burocracia?

—No tengo tiempo como para eso —Breetai intentó dar por finalizada la conversación volviendo a leer los expedientes, pero Dana no estaba dispuesta a solo sentarse a leer.

—¿No extrañas salir fuera?

Los papeles en la mano de Breetai quedaron abandonados en la mesa, mientras Dana en su mente cantaba victoria.

—¿Y ese interés tan repentino sobre mis deseos? —preguntó el coronel con burla.

—Estoy aburrida —respondió Dana con desparpajo.

—Si estás aburrida te sugiero vayas a buscar un juguete —le dijo Breetai volviendo a tomar los expedientes.

Dana se levantó de pronto, con el sonido de la silla golpeando el suelo al caer. Tenía una idea, pero mirando al hombre de piel azulada sentado frente a ella se dio cuenta de que sería algo difícil llevarla a cabo.

* * *

Con las palmas de las manos sudando por la tensión, Dana se preguntó si fue una buena idea. Le tomó más de cinco minutos convencer al formal oficial de acompañarla a la sala de simuladores. Ahora ella estaba perdiendo y Breetai ganando.

Apretó el gatillo con furia. Algo que había aprendido era que debía poner todo su corazón en la batalla y esa no iba a ser la excepción, pero una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó si era eso lo que en realidad estaba utilizando el zentraedi en su contra. Los laser impactaron en el ala derecha del varitech enemigo, pero los misiles enviados hacía ella crearon una explosión en la que perdió el brazo derecho. El modo guardián había probado ser el más rápido y resistente frente a los ataques, pero era el momento de cambiar a Battroid.

A través de la explosión, el varitech enemigo se abalanzó hacia ella. Con un golpe preciso en la parte inferior del tronco de su varitech impulso a Dana hacía atrás, dándole tiempo para fijar el objetivo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de disparar, su cabina se llenó del sonido de las alarmas y la pantalla se ennegreció. Había perdido.

El shock atravesó a Dana. Hacía años que alguien le había ganado en el simulador de batalla. Su cabina se abrió y el rostro de Breetai apareció frente a ella tendiendole una mano para salir. La risa del zentraedi la sacó completamente de su estupor.

—Creo que si, extrañaba eso —casi se podía vislumbrar a través de la máscara el brillo de los ojos del guerrero y Dana decidió felicitarse por su idea. Por fin había descubierto la parte que faltaba dentro del enigma que resultaba Breetai.

Con unos golpes en la espalda de su oponente, Dana volvió a hablar.

—Pues ese combate me ha dado hambre —mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que el comedor de oficiales debía estar lleno a esas alturas. Con humor la rubia le preguntó— Y, oficial superior, ¿le importaría compartir la comida con una simple comandante?

* * *

Cuando Breetai y Dana entraron al comedor juntos y dispuestos a compartir la comida, los sonidos de los distintos oficiales allí reunidos disminuyeron varios niveles. Era sorprendente ver a cualquiera de ellos acompañado de alguien con el cual no estuviese directamente relacionado. Aún cuando una gran parte del comedor les observaba disimuladamente, ninguno de ellos se dio por enterado de la situación.

—¿Y como es que un guerrero como tú quedó encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de una oficina? —le preguntó Dana a Breetai, cuando ya estaban sentados en la única mesa vacía de todo el lugar.

Con un suspiro, el coronel le contestó.

—No vas a parar hasta que conteste, ¿no? —el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Dana confirmó las sospechas del zentraedi—. Entonces no tengo otro remedio. Al parecer no debí acercarme tanto al alto mando —una pequeña carcajada provino de Breetai—, tienden a delegar demasiadas responsabilidades.

Una extraña comprensión mutua surgió en ese momento. La diferencia entre sus orígenes y estilos de vida quedó olvidada, llevándolos a una extraña e insostenible amistad.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, la investigación no progresaba en el sentido que todos deseaban. Era cierto que después del análisis de los expedientes y las entrevistas se había descartado una sublevación masiva, lo que era bueno, pero ahora debían encontrar un pequeño grupo, o incluso solo una persona, lo cual era muy difícil ya que también debían mantener su investigación en alto secreto.

Acababa de terminar la reunión con el consejo para presentar su primer informe de progreso y no había ido nada bien. A su lado iba Breetai, quien apretaba los dientes como nunca antes. Dana se percató de la razón unos segundos después: Edwards estaba frente a ellos. Por su postura casi parecía que los hubiese estado esperando. Intentando no demostrar lo mucho que le desagradaba el general se presentó con el saludo correspondiente, rezando por que les dejara ir sin hacer alguna pregunta que se vieran obligados a responder.

—Al parecer su investigación no ha avanzado desde que se les ha asignado —comenzó Edwards—. Lo más sensato habría sido asignarla a la policía militar, pero no podemos pedir sensatez de un Hunter.

Dana casi podía escuchar el sonido de los dientes de Breetai chocando entre ellos. Era obvio lo que Edwards hacía, pero no por eso menos desagradable.

—Es de un oficial superior del que esta hablando, Edwards —le respondió Breetai. En ocasiones ella agradecía su rango ya que las interacciones con la plana mayor se veían bastante reducidas—. Le sugiero que cuide su lenguaje.

—No lograba recordar que usted Breetai era un defensor acérrimo de los almirantes —dijo Edwards con burla.

—Señor —intervino Dana por primera vez en la conversación, ya que al parecer los dos hombres querían discutir sus diferencias en medio de un pasillo bastante transitado—, debemos retirarnos ya que nos aguardan para otra reunión.

Con una mueca de desagrado, Edwards los dejo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Dana golpeo con el codo al zentraedi a su lado.

—Quizá la próxima vez lo muerdas —le dijo en un tono de voz molesto—. Así nos envían más rápido al calabozo.

La mirada de acero traspaso el casco de Breetai. Dana se dio cuenta que había presionado los botones incorrectos. Después de meditar unos segundos, las luces dentro de su cerebro se encendieron por completo y una idea cobró firmeza en su mente, tanto como para hablar de ella con su compañero.

—Creo que tenemos nuestro primer objetivo en la investigación, Breetai —le dijo después de un tiempo caminando en silencio—. Edwards siempre se ha demostrado como un enemigo de Rick y Lisa, estaría completamente justificado que lo investigáramos.

El zentraedi siguió caminando sin contestarle, así que Dana continuó hablando.

—Los Ghost también están muy apegados a él, así que también tendríamos autorización para vigilarlos. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Te das cuenta de que si no encontramos nada y Edwards se entera de que estuvimos tras su cabeza de seguro iremos a corte marcial? —le preguntó mirándola.

Ella desestimó su pregunta con un movimiento de su mano.

—Eso es un riesgo que yo puedo correr, la pregunta es si tu estás dispuesto a hacerlo —le dijo Dana deteniéndose a observarlo.

* * *

Con el arma en su mano, Dana corría intentando alcanzar a Breetai. Hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a los centímetros de más que él tenía, pero en esas circunstancias era imposible no darse cuenta.

La corte había determinado que el general T.R. Edwards era culpable de los cargos de traición y conspiración, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El viejo traidor ya había escapado de la base cuando Rick se adelantó a detenerlo.

De pronto escucho sonidos provenientes de los edificios. Con sus rápidos reflejos logró disparar antes de que el inorgánico invid se abalanzara sobre ella. Sintió la presencia de Breetai detrás de ella cubriendo su espalda. Los inorgánicos les rodeaban aislándolos del resto del equipo; probó el arma en su mano, sintiendo el peso de una segunda en su pierna, pero decidió guardarla para más tarde.

La lluvia de lasers no tardo en llegar. Uno de los inorgánicos invid logró acercarse lo suficiente para herir su brazo, pero el dolor había remitido por la adrenalina en su sangre. Más tarde tendría tiempo para el dolor. Escuchó en la lejanía el sonido de las tropas de tierra abriendo camino hasta ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara, de seguro estos inorgánicos no tendrían más de cinco minutos.

Para cuando el equipo terrestre llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban su comunicador indicaba que los demás inorgánicos del sector habían sido eliminados. Pero cuando el sonido de radio se apagó unos segundos Dana se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Después, la alarma en todas las estaciones confirmó sus sospechas; todo apuntaba hacia el cielo, donde una enorme explosión se podía observar en el cielo nocturno.

—El SDF-3 ha recibido un impacto directo —se escuchaba por las líneas de comunicación.

Los ojos de Dana se llenaron de lágrimas. Una gran parte de sus amigos se encontraban allá arriba, lo más probable muertos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y sin poder evitarlo se abrazó al zentraedi a su lado, sin saber si intentaba consolarse a sí misma o a él.

* * *

—Mamá, Lisa está bien, solo es un momento difícil... —Dana intentaba razonar con Miriya, que deseaba desesperadamente llegar hasta Tiresia, pero las presentes circunstancias no eran las mejores para recibir su visita. Vince y Jean estaban siendo un buen apoyo para Rick y Lisa en ese momento y eso era lo que estaba intentado que su madre comprendiera.

—Amor, escuchaste a Dana, ellos están bien. Podemos arreglar todo y viajar en unos días, de seguro pueden manejar la situación hasta que lleguemos —Max tranquilizó a su esposa mientras guiñaba un ojo a su hija. Dana se relajo; su padre era el único que podía convencer a su madre.

—Esta bien, pero estarás esperándonos en la plataforma de aterrizaje cuando atraquemos —le advirtió Miriya a su hija mayor.

Dana hizo un humorístico saludo militar mientras cortaba las comunicaciones. En cuanto la pantalla se apagó se dejó caer sobre la silla por el cansancio; sus párpados comenzaron a bailar y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un descanso. Los últimos días habían sido un infierno; entre los vuelos de reconocimiento, los informes al tribunal y el consejo su mente había quedado desorientada y cansada del ajetreo.

—Al parecer los Sterling no cambian —la voz a sus espaldas la despertó de su aletargamiento.

—Y siguen produciendo dolores de cabeza.

Escuchó al zentraedi sentarse a su lado. Nunca se había dado el tiempo de pensar en la extraña relación que mantenían; al principio se sentía natural, una amistad nueva. Fue después que comenzaron a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos que se sintió diferente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su madre si se enterase de sus pensamientos. Se giro mirando a Breetai dormitar con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Hace cuanto no has dormido? —le preguntó con preocupación. Era cierto que ella estaba cansada, pero el rango del hombre lo obligaba a cumplir con muchas más responsabilidades de las que ella imaginaba.

—Más de las horas que puedo contar —la voz de Breetai parecía haberse vuelto unos tonos más grave y ronca.

De pronto se sintió culpable por invitarlo a un café al final del turno. Lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarlo a dormir mientras pudiera.

—¿Y a qué hora comienza tu siguiente turno?

Solo escucho un gruñido del que pudo deducir era solo en un par de horas.

—Entonces te vas a la cama —exclamó ella levantándose y tomándolo del brazo—. Me asegurare de que cumplas tus horas reglamentarias de sueño.

Con no poca dificultad, lo hizo levantarse y acalló sus protestas cuando reclamó que debía tomar un café y continuar con los informes.

—Tu debes dormir. Mi patrulla comienza en varias horas más, así que yo puedo encargarme de los informes.

Después de un par de pasillos, Breetai dejo de protestar y solo continuó en silencio, siguiéndola. Estaban a pocos pasillos de la habitación del zentraedi cuando Dana volvió a hablar.

—¿Has visto a Rick?

—Si —su tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno—. Lisa aún no ha despertado, aún cuando dicen que se recupera con rapidez. Lo más preocupante es...

—El bebé —lo interrumpió ella—, lo sé —ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que significaba para Rick el que su bebé no haya resistido y no sabía si el que Lisa no despertara era bueno o malo.

—Rick aún no lo ha asumido y no lo hará hasta que ella despierte —le respondió Breetai en un tono apesadumbrado.

La puerta de la habitación del zentraedi estaba frente a ellos y Dana se sintió de pronto algo sola al ver que debía pasar el resto de la noche sin la compañía habitual y solo con una taza de café.

—Los informes... —comenzó él.

—Mañana a primera hora sobre tu escritorio. Ni siquiera pestañees por ellos —le dijo Dana con despreocupación moviendo su mano.

—Ve a dormir tu también, Dana. Mañana será un día horrible.

—¿Cómo...? Oh, no respondas, información especial para el coronel Breetai —los ojos azules de ella se cerraron unos momentos antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Mañana a las 700?

—No lo creo —le respondió en un tono entre apesadumbrado y avergonzado. Casi todas las mañanas tomaban café juntos, pero al parecer esa semana se llevó todas sus tradiciones.

—Entonces será en la reunión —se acercó rápidamente, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Que tengas dulces sueños —y se alejó de él tan veloz como se había acercado. Se apresuró a través del pasillo, preguntándose si se había vuelto loca.

* * *

Pocas horas fueron las que Dana logró descansar. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho al llegar a su camarote y la evidencia se encontraba en el color oscuro que adornaba debajo de sus ojos. Eran poco menos de las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y levantarse. Su mente se encontraba confundida por la falta de sueño, pero estaba segura de que algo iba a suceder. Con las emociones a flor de piel salió de su habitación rumbo a su oficina, ya que su estómago no resistiría alimentarse a esas horas.

No era extraño encontrarse con técnicos ni oficiales de mantenimiento así que al pasar les saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Fue la conversación entre ellos lo que llamó su atención.

—Te lo digo, es extraño que tengan que salir a estas horas, generalmente los vuelos se retrasan hasta el final del día.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero recuerda que las cosas han estado muy mal desde que Edwards decidió salir del planeta destruyendo todo a su paso.

—Debe ser mucho peor de lo que nos han dicho si han mandado al coronel...

Con natural curiosidad, Dana detuvo a los técnicos.

—¿Saldrá un transporte? ¿A estas horas?

Vio la tensión agruparse sobre los hombros de los oficiales frente a ella cuando los sorprendió con sus preguntas.

—Si, señora. Se supone rumbo a la estación espacial Liberty —respondió el que portaba el uniforme de técnico de mantenimiento.

—Es extraño que no se me haya avisado —murmuró ella; lo más probable es que el Skull no fuera el encargado de la escolta. Pasando a un tono de voz más conspirativo y sonriendo despreocupada les preguntó—. ¿Y por alguna simple casualidad alguno de ustedes sabe quien va a bordo?

Mirándose entre ellos como preguntando si debían contestar, los hombres respondieron entre susurros.

—Señora, nosotros nunca hablamos con usted.

Dana asintió para calmar los temores de los oficiales.

—Y yo no conozco a ninguno de los dos.

—Bien, señora. El transporte fue autorizado para el viaje del coronel Breetai, junto con la tripulación destinada al Tokugawa.

La revelación dejó a la rubia oficial en estado de shock. Las evasivas de Breetai ahora estaban más que claras: no deseaba que ella se enterase de su marcha. Agradeciendo a los técnicos, Dana se marchó con dirección al hangar. Debía existir un motivo para que no le informase de su partida y ella quería escucharlo de sus labios.

De pronto, Dana se detuvo en el camino. ¿Informarle a ella? ¿Y por qué? ¿Existía una razón para que ella se sintiese así? Eran amigos, pero ella no esperaba de Angie o de Bowie una explicación de lo que hacían las veinticuatro horas del día. A ella no le correspondía pensar de ese modo, mucho menos hablar de ello. Eran solo dos personas que habían coincidido y se habían hecho amigos, nada más. El punto residía en si eso era lo que ella quería que siempre fuera.

Debía corregir el rumbo de sus pensamientos antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Su corazón le pedía una explicación, pero después de una rápida meditación se dio cuenta de que no era algo que ella tuviese derecho a hacer. Con un paso mucho más lento que el anterior, se dirigió a una plataforma desde la cual se observaban los despegues. Curiosamente desde allí también podían hacerse llamadas a cualquier parte de la base, incluyendo los transportes. Era un guiño que ella nunca alcanzo a comprender del todo, pero había escuchado rumores que se referían a la continua historia que eran los Hunter.

El transporte estaba a punto de partir. Había visto a Breetai entrar en la nave con su habitual porte solemne, pero había algo allí que seguía inquietándola. Se acercó a uno de los comunicadores preguntándose seriamente si era lo correcto, luego con decisión activo los controles para abrir la línea de audio.

—Comandante Dana Sterling al TAM-02.

—Aquí TAM-02. Comandante Sterling, estamos en maniobras de despegue, como comprenderá no es momento para interrupciones —contestó el oficial de comunicaciones del transporte.

—Solicito una línea de comunicaciones con el Coronel Breetai —Dana espero interminables segundos hasta que el sonido grave de la voz del zentraedi contestó.

—Dana, ¿qué sucede?

Casi tuvo deseos de haber continuado con el plan original e ir personalmente a hablar con él, pero esta era la solución más razonable a sus extraños pensamientos.

—Solo quería despedirme y desearte un buen viaje. Además, espero que vuelvas pronto, no subestimes lo que molestar a un oficial superior produce en un comandante —la sonrisa de Dana no logró llegar a sus ojos, pero no había nadie allí que pudiese notarlo. Hubo un momento de debilidad en el que quiso comenzar a hablar acerca de todo lo que había estado pensando durante esos días, pero se retuvo.

—Debo disculparme por no despedirme, pero tenemos órdenes de no avisar a nadie —la voz de Breetai llegó dura y plana desde el comunicador, y ella deseo estar frente a él para así poder descubrir lo que realmente quería decir.

—No debe molestarte, es lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho —fue más un murmullo que una exclamación, pero eso no le quitó fuerza a sus dichos—. Que ganes todas las batallas, Breetai —recito la antigua frase zentraedi antes de apagar el comunicador, cortando así la comunicación.

No pudo quedarse y ver como partía la nave. Era un sentimiento extraño de pérdida, distinto a todos los demás. Con paso firme se decidió a hacer un ejercicio matutino para el Skull. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero rápidamente asumió que era alguien dirigiéndose a desayunar después del despegue del transporte. La mano apresando su antebrazo la convenció de lo contrario. Girando se encontró cara a cara con Breetai, quien tenía la respiración pesada por la carrera.

Sus labios se vieron apresados por los del zentraedi con firmeza y pasión, pero con el pasar de los segundos cambió a un ritmo más dulce y paciente. El oxígeno se hizo necesario y la separación inminente, pero Dana deseo poder detenerse allí. No podía recordar ni la guerra, el dolor, la indecisión o la marcha; todo su mundo se vio reducido a ese pequeño instante en el tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, el primero en hablar fue él.

—Debo irme —afirmó con un toque de pesadumbre en su voz.

—¿Estarás esperándome? —la afirmación vino acompañada de otro beso. Uno cargado de las promesas que no podían decir en voz alta.

Lo vio partir, ahora desde la misma plataforma de aterrizaje. Él la esperaría y ella estaría impaciente por volver a verlo.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Esto fue muy difícil de escribir desde un principio. Aún no tengo ni la menor idea de como llegue a escribir de esta pareja. Mi variable era Chan (relación en la cual uno es mayor que el otro), pero de eso no hay nada en Robotech, exactamente nada. Me puse a sufrir escribiendo esto, demore más de diez días y estoy muy feliz de haberlo logrado._

 _Esta pareja es crack hasta cierto punto. Max y Miriya eran la pareja imposible de Robotech, y poco podemos decir de Rick y Lisa, que no tenían futuro hasta cinco minutos antes del final. Mi fic es cursi y sacado del fondo del océano, pero no del todo imposible (o eso quiere creer mi cerebro). Algo rápido, pero el fandom es así. Me escudo en los padres de Dana, porque Max no conocía a Miriya más de veinticuatro horas y ya le había pedido matrimonio (teniendo en cuenta que ella ni siquiera sabía que era el amor)._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta, que me ayudo durante todo el proceso._

 _Ahora les toca a ustedes dejarme su opinión :)_

 _PD: Por cierto, después de escribir la escena final me puse a escuchar música no-romantica. Creo que quizá es la mejor escena de romance que he escrito._


End file.
